


A not so Grimm evening

by The_porn_cat



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, The Grimm Troupe DLC (Hollow Knight), grimm/reader - Freeform, grimmxreader, i'm trash for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_porn_cat/pseuds/The_porn_cat
Summary: You're traveling to discover new lands when you come across Hallownest, a once thriving kingdom. It doesn't seem like there's much to see until a strange troupe arrives...  it looks a bit intimidating but it couldn't hurt to go and take a look... right?
Relationships: Grimm (Hollow Knight)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A not so Grimm evening

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first time I'm writing a short story so please be gentle in your constructive criticism. I hope you guys like it!

As a wandering traveler you’re not unused to surprises but this was indeed unusual; Wasn’t Hallownest supposed to be a bustling metropolis? All you can see before you is a town with a few buildings, a well, a graveyard... this adventure to discover new lands is having a poor start to say the least. You sigh in disappointment, but figure that you may as well take a look around since you’ve traveled all this way.  
You stumble down the sheer cliffs, slowly navigating down until you reach the small, almost depressing town. The Elder bug greets you warmly and the map makers wife even sits down to tea with you. You’re still disappointed but the friendliness of the residents makes you feel slightly better.  
You thank Iselda for the conversation and leave the small building. You’re about to climb back and get on the main path again but some bugs appeared to be using it and the road was far too narrow for you to fit with all those bugs already on it... “Why would anyone come to a dead little town like this?” you wonder. Despite the caravan marching down the cliffside looking slightly menacing you decide to wait in Dirtmouth and see what this is all about.  
You wait on the lone bench as you watch many bugs wearing strange masks start to set up a massive tent. You’re surprised at how quickly and effortlessly they seemed to work. It was almost as if they had set up this tent over and over again for eons…  
When the set up was finished you decide to go over to the large dark red tents to see just what these bugs were doing in such an unpopulated aria. There were hardly any other bugs around to pay for a show so geo obviously wasn’t the motivation. If no money could be made then why go through all this effort? It just didn’t make sense.  
The two long necked creatures standing beside the entrance hardly give you a glance as you walk inside the largest tent. The only thing illuminating the enormous space are a few dimly lit red lanterns. The tent certainly didn’t seem this big from the outside. Where did all this space come from? The dim lights and mysterious size of the tent slightly unnerve you, but you continue forward nonetheless.  
As you go down the hallway you can hear faint accordion music… this place just keeps getting weirder. As you approach you can see the silhouette of a looming bug. He must be the one playing the accordion. You get closer and ask “So, who are you people?” but he just grunts in response… not much of a talker you guess.  
You walk onwards, soon emerging in a large arena big enough for at least a thousand bugs. These guys must put on one hell of a show!  
As you think this, a puff of red smoke appears in the middle of the ring. A tall bug walks causally out of the smoke and chuckles, amused by your obvious shock.  
“We certainly do put on quite a show my dear” the mysterious bug said, as if reading your thoughts.  
The smoke cleared and you could make out more of this mysterious bug. He was tall and wrapped in a black cloak which highly contrasted with his incredibly pale face. Two dark horns sat atop his head with gleaming red, almost hypnotic eyes directly beneath them. His smile was jagged and slightly unnerving but something about this bug made you blush.  
“W-who are you?” You try to sound brave yet your voice still has a slight tremor to it. He goes into a deep bow as he said “Ah, my deepest apologies, I have yet to introduce myself… I am Grimm, the master of this humble troupe.” His voice was as smooth and seductive as he continued on; “I can tell that you’re not the one who summoned us but we always welcome guests.”  
You ask the one question burning in your mind… “why are you here?”. He simply smiles and replies with “We have a ritual to perform in this barren land… the one who summoned us will be told what part they shall play, but I shan’t bore a lovely creature such as yourself with such drab details.”.  
Your stuttering only gets worse as you say “t-thank you Grimm… well uh, since I have my answer, I really should be going now…” you try to turn around and leave but those big red eyes have you glued to the spot. You can’t seem to lift your feet to leave as if under some sort of spell.  
He walks closer to you with long strides and stops right in front of you. Grimm being so close to you gives you goosebumps... “hmm, don’t be so hasty to leave. We’ve hardly gotten to know each other.” He smirks and you know right then and there that this bug is going to get absolutely anything he wants out of you, weither you like it or not.  
He wraps his slender arm around your waist and pulls you closer. You should pull away but… what’s happening? You feel a little dizzy as you sink into his arms. He whispers in your ear; “perhaps you’d like to go somewhere a little more… private?” You can’t help but nod, wide eyed at the fact that you’re in a such a handsome stranger’s arms.  
He picks you up and before you know it, you’re both standing at the edge of a large, elegant bed with red silk sheets. More red lanterns softly light the room and you have a feeling that you know what’s going to happen next…  
He gently lies you down on the bed and mounts your hips. You can feel his weight pressing into you and your heart starts to beat faster. He hasn’t done a thing, yet you can start to feel the arousal building in your lower body. He brings his face close to yours, nipping you ear as he says “now then… let’s make this a performance to remember.” And with that, he pulls your face to his in a deep kiss. His tongue slides into your mouth and you can feel your body becoming even hotter than it was before. You wrap your arms around his back and clutch him tightly to your chest, tongues intertwining in a fierce battle for dominance.  
You can feel him getting hard against your stomach as he starts to gently hump against you, his burning desire growing more obvious by the minute. He sits up and starts to unbutton your jacket revealing your tender flesh underneath. A small sigh of longing escapes his lips as he starts to suck on your nipples. His teeth are sharp but he’s careful not to bite too hard. You moan in pleasure as his slightly pointed tongue wraps around the tender pink buds. You’ve done this a few times with other bugs but it was nothing nearly as good as this… his every touch leaves small trails of fire along your skin.  
He stops and you let out a small sigh of protest as he takes off his cloak, revealing the shiny black shell underneath. Your eyes slide down to his pulsing cock and the slight amount of precum coming out of it as you reach your hand and start to slowly jerk him off. He tilts his head back slightly and softly moans. His eyes close as he enjoys your touch, leaning forward so you can access his full length. He’s large, maybe even a bit too large…  
As you do this, he reaches his long hand out and buries it in your hair. Suddenly he slides forward and in an instant his cock is in your mouth! He starts to move and the taste of him sends your head into a spin. After a while of thrusting in and out of your mouth, he can feel himself getting too close for his liking, so he pulls away and gives you a cocky smile with narrowed eyes. He starts to edge off of your chest until he’s in-between your legs. “That was wonderful my sweet lover, but who am I to have all the fun… let’s make this a performance for the ages!” and with that he prys your legs apart to see your now soaking wet pussy quivering before him. He narrows his eyes seductively; now he is truly in his element. He licks your entrance slowly as you shiver, your hands grabbing onto the sheets. His tongue slides around your clit and you gasp. If he keeps this up, you’re going to cum almost immediately! He’s skilled to say the least, finding all your sensitive spots with ease. This bug is playing you like a fine-tuned instrument. You can feel your orgasm building as he continues to lick and suck you in all the right places. He can tell that you’re close. With one final nip at your clit you cum while loudly moaning “Master Grimm!”. He looks up at you between your legs, your cum dripping from his smirking lips. “I see that you enjoyed yourself… care for an encore?” You can’t do anything except moan, your body a quivering mess, but that’s all the approval he needs.  
With one flowing movement you’re underneath him again. His cock prods your entrance, sliding in easily. You jerk with pleasure as he enters you. It feels like he’s fucking all of you at once and you feel like you’re about to cum again. Both Grimm’s moans and your own can be heard throughout the room, escalating and getting louder, pitch growing with increasing need. He kisses you deeply as your fingernails dig into his back. Grimm picks up the pace; he knows he can’t hold his orgasm back for much longer. With one final thrust you can feel yourself being filled with cum; it’s pure ecstasy!  
You see stars as you spasm around his cock, head spinning from a pleasure that you’ve never known before. You both come for a long time but eventually he slips his dripping cock out of you. You and Grimm pant as his cum starts to leak out of you and puddle on the bed sheets. He gives a satisfied sigh and climbs off of you, sliding onto the spot next to you on the bed. He pulls a pillow under his head and wraps an arm around your chest. You snuggle into him, feeling his body press into yours comfortingly. Nothing you’ve ever experienced felt so good, felt so amazingly right… “maybe this troupe needs one more member” you think as your exhausted body slips into a deep sleep.


End file.
